Sweat bands have long been known in the art as a way to wick away sweat from a person's forehead in order to, for example, prevent sweat from interfering with a person's vision. However, sweat bands, especially in hot weather, often fail to direct heat away from a person's head. Rather, conventional sweat band construction typically trap hot air generated by the person's head within the area contained by the sweat band.